


Tessa's Journal

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: A moment in Montreal between Kate and Tessa set sometimes since the move to Montreal  or in the future.





	

In Montreal, it’s never really dark. The sun may set and the days may get shorter and shorter as winter begins to feel longer and longer but there’s always a light coming from some little corner of the world. Tessa knows first hand. 

 

It doesn’t always happen this way; some nights sleep is the easiest part of her day. But, it seems the colder it gets, the harder it is for Tessa to calm enough to sleep more than a few hours. Which is why she knows intimately that the moon lands just above the new building a few streets over at 4 a.m. and the couple across the street is usually awake with their new born at 2:30 a.m. 

 

Her journal gets a lot of attention then. Sometimes to a great benefit and other times in a spiral of anxiety. Some pages are littered with dress designs, new jewelry ideas, business models that give her comfort to map out. Other pages her deepest fears, the stresses she doesn’t tell anyone. Not even Scott or her sister. No one. 

 

And then there are some nights like tonight where before getting into bed she watches Scott brush his teeth at the sink next to her and the last sensation she remembers before falling asleep is the feel of his lips whispering kisses against the skin on her bare shoulder. 

 

Those nights she wakes up and finds her dress designs looking more of the ballroom style gliding over flowers on a white carpet genre and the ring with engravings sounding more like the words Scott moans into her ear at the peak of pleasure. 

 

There she sometimes lets their names be doodled together in a fancy script that takes much more focus than she generally has. 

 

Because of that, being awake at 3 in the morning feels good tonight. That and the glowing feeling Tessa has felt since they successfully spent their first extended amount of time home surrounded by family as a couple. 

 

And she kinda sorta found out Scott has a plan to propose to her.

 

She hadn’t meant to hear. But Scott is never the quietest and the window in the kitchen that had been cracked open brought in sound from the deck where he was telling Charlie about his plan. It’s kinda hard to pull yourself away from hearing a dream coming true even when you know it might ruin the surprise. 

 

So maybe she has been a little giddy since then and sleeping much less than she used to but how is she supposed to sleep when the one part of her future she is looking most forward to is sleeping right next to her?

 

Her pencil traces over their names again, trying out Moir after Virtue, looping the M and the V together like their logo. She connects a heart to the R at the end and goes back to write it again when her lead snaps. She looks up across the counter to take another from the mug holding them. 

“So is that the plan, hyphenated?” Kate Virtue’s voice breaks through the silence of the night. Tessa startles dropping the pencil and knocking against the mug, shaking the contents. 

 

“Geez, Mom. You scared the shit out of me.” Tessa readjusts the pencils and pulls out one with a sharpened tip. Her mom makes her way into the kitchen and sits across from Tessa. 

 

“Why are you awake, Mom?” She turns back to her journal, shading in the hearts she had drawn moments ago. She can feel her mom’s eyes on the page, and Tessa begins to feel a few tingles of doubt into her stomach. 

 

“I don’t know, just am.” Tessa levels her with a look and Kate knows she has to carry on before Tessa begins to press her for more. 

 

“Alright, I’m talking. I just…I didn’t realize how much of a life you and Scott have here already. It’s like a marriage, kind of, not that I know much about a good one of those but… His laundry with yours, your groceries all together, sharing all parts of life.”

 

“It’s different but it’s good. It’s what we want.” Tessa cuts in, the weight of her reality pressing in, worried that it’s too good to be true. Falling in love with your best friend of 20 years and spending the rest of forever with them. It’s romantic and dreamy enough that it sometimes feels like it could crush her. 

 

Kate reaches a hand out and covers Tessa’s hand with her own but Tessa stands and walks around the counter to sit next to her mom, laying her head against her shoulder.

 

“You two have talked about this right? It’s not another spontaneous thing that turned serious and now you’re too far in to bring it up.” Kate nudges her daughter’s head with her shoulder so their eyes meet. Tessa can see her concern, but most of all, her mom’s eyes are filled with a suppressed hope. 

 

“This was our choice. You know that. We still talk about things, our dreams and our plans for the future. Not talking about what we want and need is what made us a mess in the first place. We know how much getting this right means. I want to marry him, Mom. I do. We’re doing okay, right?”

 

Tessa’s eyes are welling by the time she’s finished, whether it’s from finally vocalizing just how much she wants this life with Scott or the worry that her mom is seeing something she isn’t, Tessa doesn’t know. She presses her eye into her mom’s shoulder, stopping the tears from falling, holding her breath, needing to have the support of the woman who means the world to her. 

 

“Oh, sweetie. Of course,” Kate is quick to jump in, “You’re doing amazing. You love each other and take care of each other better than anyone else can. Sometimes it’s scary getting everything we’ve always wanted though, eh?” She cradles her daughters face and presses a kiss to her forehead. Tessa takes in a shaky deep breath and falls against her mother’s shoulder again, closing her eyes. 

 

“I didn't mean that my noticing of these things worried me. I just wasn't aware of how far along you two are. I want you to be able to make this last forever. To take every step to get there. You need each other.” 

 

A weak smile breaks through Tessa’s face and it’s clear, so very clear that Scott is everything that’s right in her world. It sometimes feels like an elephant on her chest, the weight of those formerly suppressed dreams coming true, but between him reminding her it’s real and her mom supporting them, she knows they can have it all. He makes her feel brave. 

 

Tessa sits up straight, her mother’s hands falling from where they'd be playing in her hair. She pulls the notebook across the counter and traces the lines of “Virtue-Moir” with her finger, a content smile teasing her lips with each loop. 

 

“Mom,” she says looking over at Kate, “I heard him at Christmas. I heard him telling Charlie that he's going to ask me to marry him soon. And for the first time, I didn't panic because I know that's what he wants as much as I want it. I want to have that with Scott. It's been awhile since I've thought about a wedding of my own. It feels good to want this."

 

Tessa pulls the page from the journal and hands it to her mom with a smile. She slowly stands, closing her journal and holding it close to her chest. She comes next to Kate, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Good night, Mom.”

  
“Good night, sweetheart.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Snow had coated the city the night before and Scott couldn’t stand when it came unexpected to cover their car and add an extra 20 minutes to their morning routine. 

 

Tessa is in the kitchen fiddling with the coffee machine while Kate is frying up eggs and all he wants to do is join them but practice has to be gotten to at some point and the snow wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

He pulls his boots on and takes his coat from the hook, sliding it on over the thick sweater his mother had sent back with him after Christmas. Zipping up the coat, he reaches in his pockets for the hat and gloves he keeps there. Grabbing, Scott is met with a crinkle and the feeling of paper crumbling with the force of his hands. Pulling out the sheet, he finds a page of a journal with a post it covering the side that’s been used.

 

_Ask her. -K_

 

Scott can’t help the smile spreading wide across his face as he pulls back the post it from his soon to be mother-in-law, and takes in Tessa’s doodles. His thumb traces over the VM, and he can’t help but turn back to the kitchen, taking in the woman he so wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

His finger follows the lines she drew, across her last name to the hyphen that joined his with hers. He was about to fold it up, slide it back in his pocket to keep forever when her handwriting at the bottom corner caught his sight.

 

_I am ready for him to ask. I want to marry him. To be together. No matter what._

 

So he crosses the room without a second thought and takes Tessa’s hand, like every other time they chose each other up until now. 

 

He brings their joint hands to rest on his heart, beating strong and steady in his chest. 

 

He kneels down on one knee and he asks her.

 

She kisses him, sound but sloppy from the smile pulling at her lips.

 

She says yes. 


End file.
